


A Very Nice Christmas Present

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Someone asks Jim where he got his nice shirt and he can’t remember when he got it.  Someone is pissed off. 
Happy Birthday, Barb.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgtSpooky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/gifts).



A Very Nice Christmas Present  
By PattRose  
Summary: Someone asks Jim where he got his nice shirt and he can’t remember when he got it. Someone is pissed off.  
Warnings: bad language  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1122  
A/N: Happy Birthday, Barb aka agtspooky. I hope you have a great day. 

Megan walked up to Jim in the bullpen and said, “Hey mate, where did you get that shirt? It’s ripper.”

“English, Megan,” Jim said, smiling. 

“Oh sorry, it means really great. It’s a really great shirt, Jimbo.”

Jim looked down at the shirt he was wearing and said, “Honestly, I don’t know where I got it. Maybe a gift from my dad and I’ve forgotten about it.”

Blair was shocked. Blair had just given him that shirt for Christmas. How could Jim forget so soon?

“I bet there is no lack of rooting when you wear this shirt, Jimbo.”

“Again, Megan, English.”

“Sorry, again. Sexual intercourse, is what rooting is.”

“I guess I don’t want to go to Australia and say I’m rooting for my team,” Jim said, laughing.

She smiled and said, “So true, Jimbo.”

Jim sat down at his desk and saw the glare on Blair’s face and knew he was in trouble already. 

“What? What did I do now?”

“Do you think I put enough time or effort into Christmas gifts this year?” Blair asked. 

“You always do, Chief. No one is ever disappointed with your ideas.”

“Until now,” Blair snarled. 

Megan saw that Jim and Blair were going to get into a ruckus and decided to intervene. 

“Hey boys, how about if I stop over tonight with a slab?”

Jim looked confused and asked, “Of beef?”

“It’s a 24-pack of beer, Jim. Don’t you ever pay attention to what she says?” Blair asked. 

“Good one, Sandy. He’s no dummy our Sandy.”

“He’s not your Sandy, Megan.” Jim felt like he was losing control of everything. 

“He’s not yours either, Jimbo. So there,” Megan shouted as she walked away from both of them. 

Blair stood up and said, “You didn’t have to be so fucking rude, Jim.”

“Oh great, now you’re both mad at me,” Jim answered. 

Blair walked over to Megan and said something that Jim didn’t quite get and both of them laughed. 

Jim walked over to Megan’s desk and asked, “Something funny?”

“I just told Sandy you were a huge whinger. And he agreed with me. So there, Jimbo.”

Ignoring Megan he asked Blair, “Do you want to go to lunch with me, Chief?”

“Nope, I’m going with Megan. Thanks anyhow.”

Jim had that confused look on his face again and went to his desk and sat back down. Jim was irritated. What did he do that day to deserve this shit? He didn’t even say anything other than to Megan about his dad giving him the shirt for Christmas. _Oh fuck… Blair gave it to me. Shit…_

As Blair and Megan talked his phone went off. He answered it, “Sandburg.”

“Hi Chief. I’m sorry about the shirt deal. Honestly, she took me off guard. I didn’t want to say you got me a shirt to match the color of my eyes. That’s how rumors get started.”

“Fuck you, Ellison…”

Jim went into the break room and got a cup of hot sludge and a Butterfinger candy bar. He walked by eating his lunch not saying a word to Megan or Blair. 

“Why are you mad at Jimbo, Sandy?”

“He’s an ass sometimes, Megan and just pissed me off. Is he eating a Butterfinger for lunch?”

Megan stared at the two differently and realized that Sandy had gotten the shirt for Jimbo. _They’re a fucking couple._

“You know what? You had better get that from him before he has a heart attack and dies while we’re gone,” Megan teased. 

Blair looked appalled. “That’s a terrible thing to say, Megan. I take it you figured out about me and Jim?”

“Go, he’s almost done with the bar,” Megan said almost laughing. 

Blair shot across the bullpen and grabbed the Butterfinger and the coffee from him. “You know better than eating and drinking both of these things. I hope you do anyhow,” Blair whispered. 

“Everyone’s staring at us, Chief. I think the secret is out.”

“It was time, Jim. Now, who gave you that fucking awesome shirt?”

“You did Blair, because it went with my eyes. And I love the dang thing.”

Simon yelled out of his office, “Ellison and Sandburg, my office now.”

“News travels very fast around here, Chief.”

“Yes, it does, Jim, but I don’t care. What’s he going to do fire me?”

“He could. Jesus, I hope not,” Jim replied. 

They both walked into Simon’s office and he said, “Shut the door.”

Jim shut the door and they both sat down in front of Simon’s desk. 

“Sandburg, what the fuck do you think you’re doing? I don’t care what you do on your own time, but this is work. No one needed to know about you and Jim. Why do you always have to make things difficult? “

“Simon, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Now if you don’t mind, we’re going to go to lunch with Megan.”

“What do you mean you don’t know what’s going on? Jim are the two of you a couple?”

“A couple of what, Simon?” Jim asked. 

“Get out of here and keep things out of the office. Nice shirt you have on, Jim. That blue is almost the same color as your eyes.”

“Thank you, Simon. That’s what Blair thought when he bought it for me for Christmas.”

“Just get out of here…” Simon held the door open and had a hard time keeping from letting the laughter win out. 

“I’m too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts…”

“Oh geeze, get a grip, Jim. Do you want me to send you back over to talk to Megan Australian like?”

“You’re too sexy for your shirt. Let’s get out of here and you can take it off, take it all off.”

“Now you’re speaking my language, Jim.”

As they got on the elevator everyone was looking at them and Blair was getting nervous. Jim leaned in and kissed Blair on the cheek. The entire bullpen broke out in cheers, laughter and clapping.

“When the door shut, Blair asked, “Did you just out us at the station?”

“I believe I did. I figured it was the least I could do for someone that spends such a great amount of time picking out a perfect gift. I appreciate it. I love the shirt.”

“Thanks, man. For everything, Jim.”

“Thank you for everything you do too, Chief.”

The end


End file.
